


All of a sudden

by Tinyleaf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Again, Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, poor bb kenma, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinyleaf/pseuds/Tinyleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo can always bring kenma back down to earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of a sudden

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Kenmas heart was beating like a drum pounding against his chest. His lungs heavy and tight no matter how many deep breaths he took. He just could not get enough air. 

"Kenma? You there?" Spoke a low curious voice. 

"C'mon kitten breathe with me, you gotta breathe" Blearily opening his eyes, kenma grasped at the soft cotton shirt in front of him.

Soft fingers threading through his hair and gentle scratches brought kenma back to reality. Calming down kenma took his first steadying breath of the past hour of kenmas personal hell.

"Kitten? You okay??" Kuroo softly whispered as to not startle kenma in his panicked state. 

"Mm" nodded kenma, burying his splotchy red face against kuroos firm chest. Grounding himself and letting the rest of his anxiety disperse. Kuroos heart beat was steady and strong.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

"Can you stand baby? C'mon lets move to the bed so you can rest. Does that sound good?" Kuroo mummers against silky hair. Kenma nodded but didn't stand, instead wrapping his arms around kuroos strong shoulders. He felt secure enough in their relationship to know that kuroo would understand his wants without having to speak. 

Lifting up kenma was pretty easy for kuroo, it's in his muscle memory by now. 

Laying the sleepy boy down kuroo crawled as close as he could to kenma. Wrapping his arms around kenmas soft waist and nuzzling his face atop of duo colored hair they both fell into a peaceful sleep knowing that no matter what happened, they would always have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk comment and kudos thatd be nice !


End file.
